


the last cat-head-shaped balloon

by evenifidieitsjimin



Series: VMIN LOVERS [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Park Jimin, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Jimin and Taehyung basically fighting over a balloon as full-grown adults, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Brat, M/M, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Brat, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Shy Park Jimin, havent wrote that in quite a while lol, just good old fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifidieitsjimin/pseuds/evenifidieitsjimin
Summary: Hello, we are full-grown adults fighting over the last balloon shaped in the head of a cat. Please date me.





	the last cat-head-shaped balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Vint, someone I keep very close to my heart! ♥

Jimin had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, his body engulfed by a loose grey hoodie and some tight jeans. Why he decided to go for a random walk, heaven only knows, but he somehow ended up on the boulevard close to the beach, sun shining bright. The regret of wearing a hoodie was washing over him and he seemed to not fit well in the crowd, where everyone wore either summery clothes or their swimwear. He unconsciously shrugged and let his eyes glide over the various shops flashing past his gaze.

He then stopped in his tracks and spotted a bunch of balloons covering half of the entrance of a shop, but his eyes were fixated on one balloon in particular.

‘’Woah,’’ he said without even realising it himself as he speed walked his way to the various balloons, reaching out for the one he had his eye on all along.

To his surprise, he didn’t notice another person also reached out for the balloon, not until both their hands were wrapped around the string that kept the balloon in its place. Funny enough, both hands retracted and Jimin removed his gaze from the balloon to see what his opponent looked like.

A guy towering a bit over him was looking down on him, a bandana showing of his glowing, soft, sun kissed forehead, just like the rest of his body. His Hawaiian-looking blouse wasn’t buttoned up, so it showed Jimin a tummy close to having abs. The dark haired boy had a pink blush painting his cheeks as he then finally met the stranger’s eyes, orbs having a warm chocolate colour and Jimin couldn’t help but notice the stranger had his mouth agape as he was watching Jimin.

‘’S-sorry,’’ Jimin stuttered, opening up the conversation first, and he quickly laced his fingers around the string of the balloon again, ‘’I just really need this balloon.’’

‘’You really need this cat-shaped balloon? For wat?’’ the stranger scoffed, looking as if Jimin was being ridiculous. Which he was, probably. The boy huffed and wrapped his hand around another part of the balloon, pulling it closer to him as well. ‘’My little niece over there wants it,’’ he said, motioning with his thumb to let Jimin know his so called niece was somewhere behind him.

‘’My little niece wishes to have it too,’’ Jimin lied but he wanted to play the game with the guy in front of him, ‘’she adores cats.’’

‘’Well, so does mine,’’ the glowing boy tried to defend himself, ‘’she really loves cats and balloons. She’ll be really upset if I won’t get it for her.’’

Jimin knew he was just playing around, and that he actually wanted it for himself. Jimin wasn’t just convinced that quickly.

‘’Too bad, because I’ll be getting it for my niece, sorry to break it to you.’’ Jimin was getting cocky now, instead of his whole shy act in the beginning. He wouldn’t let people walk over him, not like he usually would.

With a small tug, the balloon was now more to his side and the boy seemed to be taken aback a little by his sudden change of behaviour. But he stood foot and tightened his grip.

‘’This is ridiculous, I don’t believe you even have a niece,’’ he spat and cocked up an eyebrow to test Jimin’s waters, wanting to see if he would flinch at his accusation.

And unfortunately, he did. His eyes widened the second he got busted by his own lies, but his grip remained. ‘’Like you have one with you! You are being just as ridiculous as me, fighting with me over this last cat-shaped balloon.’’ Jimin was just stating facts here, and he either exposed both of them or just himself only.

The taller man sucked in a breath and then released it, sounding defeated.

‘’This is stupid, sorry, you can have it.’’

Jimin raised his eyebrows as the guy just confessed he wanted the balloon himself just as bad as Jimin wanted it. He let go of the balloon, but so did Jimin, who gave the balloon a nod.

‘’No, no… You can have it, I’m sorry.’’ Jimin said and he took a step back. So did the brunet.

‘’No, I- I want you to have it,’’ he said and Jimin blushed, quickly looking away to watch the balloon being untouched. He really wanted it, no matter how stupid and childish it may be.

‘’I-I’ll even pay!’’ the stranger exclaimed, to which Jimin gasped. Pay? Did this dude lose his mind?

‘’Are you crazy? It’s okay, why would you pay? We just fought over this. Sorry, but I have got to turn down your offer,’’ Jimin said with a calm, polite smile and he tucked his paws over his hands to cover them, because he got embarrassed all of a sudden.

‘’Ah,’’ the boy laughed and it almost took away Jimin’s breath, as he realised how pure and good-looking the person in front of him looked now that he paid attention to him. ‘’You are cute when you’re embarrassed. There’s no need to. Here, let me make it up to you and buy you the balloon.’’

Before Jimin even got the time to protest, the guy snatched the balloon from the hook and walked inside to go pay for it.

‘’Aish, wait!’’ Jimin was in complete panic as he followed the attractive boy inside, almost feeling like a lost puppy. Together with his small appearance and sweater paws, he had never looked so innocent in dark clothes before, a stressed expression on his face.

Before he even reached the front of the store where the stranger had already paid the balloon, he got the balloon pushed in his hands and he slowly looked up to the smiling boy.

‘’There you go,’’ he chuckled and rubbed his neck awkwardly, ‘’my name is Taehyung.’’

‘’Jimin… m-my name, I mean,’’ Jimin smiled timidly and he pulled the balloon closer, it almost hitting his head. This made Taehyung laugh, and Jimin blush even more.

‘’Want to take a walk on the beach with me?’’ Taehyung asked, to which Jimin his eyes widened. Was this handsome guy seriously asking him to take a stroll on the beach with him? What was he supposed to say now?

‘’I-I…’’

‘’It’s okay if you don’t want to, I mean-‘’

‘’O-okay,’’ Jimin stuttered and cut off Taehyung’s sentence as he looked up at the boy again, eyes smiling with him as they slightly sparkled with enthusiasm and warmth. ‘’Okay, yeah, I want to take a walk with you.’’

And that’s kind of how things went down with Jimin and Taehyung. Somehow the said man managed to make the smaller one giggle a lot and they discovered how much they had in common. They also discovered they went to the same university and didn’t live that far away from each other.

‘’Aish, Tae- my balloon!’’ Jimin his heart skipped a beat as he playfully got pushed by Taehyung, and he was forced to use his hands to land well on the sand. But in the process he let go of his balloon and it slowly drifted upwards and away.

Taehyung his eyes widened and he was quick to react by blasting after the balloon. With a few jumps and a couple of times screaming ‘’yah!’’ he got a grip on the string and pulled it back down, puffing heavily as he rested his hand and fist on his knees. ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he said, looking up at a red-faced Jimin as he approached him again.

He got up and handed Jimin the balloon with closing his hands around the small hands. ‘’Here, keep a tight grip on it now,’’ he grinned and patted his shoulder after as they continued their walk.

‘’You are a cool guy, Taehyung,’’ Jimin said and smiled softly, ‘’we can hang out more if you’re down for that.’’

‘’I’m down for everything if it involves you.’’

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun... thinking about making a part two... with smut, because how can I not.


End file.
